1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multi input multi output receivers and particularly to a method and apparatus for using maximum ratio combining receiver architectures for processing time and frequency domain signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computers have gained enormous popularity in recent decades, so have networking the same allowing for access of files by one computer from another. More recently and with the advent of wireless communication, remote and wireless networking of computers is gaining more and more notoriety among personal users, small and large business owners, factory facilities and the like.
With regard to the wireless networking of personal computers including laptops, a particular modem, namely modems adapted to the IEEE 802.11a or 802.11g industry standard, are commonly employed. That is, an antenna is placed inside or nearby the personal computer and an RF chip receives signal or data through the antenna and an analog-to-digital converter, typically located within the personal computer (PC), converts the received signal to baseband range. Thereafter, a baseband processor is employed to process and decode the received signal to the point of extracting raw data, which may be files transferred remotely and wireless, from another PC or similar equipment with the use of a transmitter within the transmitting PC.
There are several prior art apparatus and techniques for implementing 802.11a/g modem receivers, however, such prior art have not successfully utilized the fullest potential of the 802.11a/g modem. For example, the maximum rate of this type of modem device is 54 Mbits/sec, but in the presence of multi-path channel, use of current prior art methods and apparatus does not allow for reception of data at such rates. In fact, successful reception of data under multi-path channel conditions currently takes place at lower rates or may fail altogether.
To improve reception of data at higher rates wireless receivers often employ multiple antennae. In the design of multi input multi output (MIMO) transceivers new technical challenges such as the requirement to combine multiple channels emerge. Conventional 802.11g compliant receivers decode data modulated in both the time (complementary code keying (CCK)) and frequency domains (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM)).
Conventional approaches to multi antennae receiver designs include maximum antenna approach wherein the antenna with maximum received signal power is chosen for reception. Other conventional approaches include an all time domain design which is a stand-alone module but does not allow the advantage of frequency domain combining that is more suitable for OFDM processing. The all time domain design also has the disadvantage of having a costly implementation in terms of silicon die area. Moreover, a design restricted to frequency domain, which benefits OFDM reception, does not necessarily improve the CCK receiving portion of the receiver. Thus, it is desirable to develop a method and apparatus for multi antennae receivers that offers improved performance over the conventional designs without incurring substantially higher costs.